These studies are aimed at understanding how the human immune system recognizes and destroys foreign cells. Special emphasis is placed on early antigen non-specific cytotoxic responses, which precede specific immune recognition. Also, we have studied membrane bound Fc receptors with specificity for a given immunoglobulin. Each model offers the potential to dissect apart critical mechanisms involved in immune defense.